


Spark Perdido

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Nonbinary Blanche, Nonbinary Character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Spark desapareceu faz alguns dias, então Blanche e Candela vão procurar ele.





	Spark Perdido

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost Spark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674830) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Blanche suspirou, e riscou outro local no mapa. De todas as formas que poderia estar passando o fim de semana…

“Acho que a gente devia ir direto naquele ninho de Clefairy, aposto que ele está lá,” Candela disse, ainda irritada por não estar mandando.

“Correr de um lado para o outro sem rumo não vai nos ajudar, devemos procurar sistematicamente ou só estaremos desperdiçando nosso tempo.”

“Mas já _estamos_ desperdiçando nosso tempo! Vamos lá, tenho batalhas para disputar.”

“Você não quer dizer batalhas para _perder_?” Blanche disse com o começo de um sorriso.

“Oh, você não disse isso! Não estou tão atrás assim no placar.”

“Não, você tem razão, você conseguiu pontos o bastante para ficar firmemente no _segundo_ lugar. Apesar de que, considerando que Spark aparentemente se esqueceu que estamos competindo, não sei o quanto isso é uma realização.”

“Oh veja, alguém tem senso de humor! Vamos ver quem está rindo quando eu ganhar a próxima competição.”

“Isso me dá um _déjà-vu_ , ou melhor, um _déjà-entendu_ , porque eu me lembro distintamente de você dizer a mesma coisa antes, e ainda assim, não te vejo ganhar.”

“Isso…”

“Shh.” Blanche apontou para a floresta. “Você ouviu isso?” Blanche sussurrou.

Candela acenou, e se moveu na direção da origem do som, seguida de perto por Blanche.

Mal tinham andado algumas centenas de metros quando viram os cabelos loiros espetados característicos.

“Spark?” Candela chamou.

Spark nem olhou para trás. “Venham cá, gente, vocês têm que ver isso.”

Blanche e Candela se aproximaram com cuidado, se agachando ao lado de Spark. Olhando para o local que ele indicou, viram um agrupamento de pokémon da família Pikachu, só que…

“O que eles estão usando?” Candela perguntou.

“Bonés! Não é incrível? Até os Pichu estão usando, estou tentando ver se consigo pegar o momento que um eclode. Quero saber se já estão eclodindo com eles ou se lhes entregar é um comportamento social novo.”

“O professor está te procurando faz dias. Você esteve aqui esse tempo todo?” Blanche perguntou.

“Tanto tempo assim já? Acho que perdi a noção do tempo. Diz para ele que já vou voltar, só quero… Olha! Aquele ali está prestes a eclodir!”

Blanche e Candela se viraram para o ovo para o qual ele estava apontando, bem quando estava prestes a eclodir. Os três arfaram em choque quando o pequeno Pichu nasceu, com boné e tudo.

“Deve ser algum tipo de nova variante genética! Precisamos contar para o professor!” Blanche disse.

“Como eles podem nascer com bonés? Isso nem faz sentido!” Candela disse.

“Eu quero ver se ele fica de boné quando evolui!” Spark disse.

Eles passaram as próximas horas pegando todos os Pichu, Pikachu, e Raichu que conseguiram. E se não fosse pela ligação do professor os lembrando de voltar, Instinto não seria o único time a ficar sem líder.

**Author's Note:**

> Vi as notas da versão 0.69.1 dizendo que o Spark tinha voltado, depois daquele bug onde foi substituído pela Candela na avaliação do Time Instinto, e achei que era engraçado que o Time Instinto perdeu seu líder por um tempo. Para a minha amia Alfer que é Time Instinto. Se não perceberam, sou Mystic, mas juro que todas as provocações são só de brincadeira.


End file.
